


TMNT: Root of Evil

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A bit of darkness here and there, Accidental Kissing, Alcohol references, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Fluff, Cast is likely to expand, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meditation, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Premonition, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, autistic awareness, one of the characters has autism, some sensual themes, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four months since the destruction of Earth and the Triceratons invading the city due to the Kraang infestation. Now the Turtles have earned a long-deserved break. </p><p>As Leo meditates under a glowing candle, he separates his spirit from his body up to the surface and finds out some thing surprising in the basement of a newly built establishment known  as Tadashiro Gardens, as well as a new girl who moved in with her family from Japan who later becomes a reliable ally with a surprising secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meditating Premonition

It had been four months since the destruction of Earth and the Triceratons invading the city due to the Kraang infestation. In all honesty, everything has changed. Splinter was with us once again and we were just as grateful to have him back. But...things have changed. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be home again after being in space for so long; but something in the back of my mind was telling me that something was missing...but what?

Splinter suggested I meditate to clear my thoughts and forget the traumatic events that took place in the past. And with that piece of advice, I decided to do just that.

I kneeled in front of a glowing candle as I closed my eyes and took deep, calming breaths. I was in the dojo with all of the lights out.

My name...is Hamato Leonardo. I am the eldest of my brothers and I use the katana blades. For a full decade my brothers and I have remained underground from the outside world and were raised by Hamato Yoshi, who was our sensei in the art of Ninjitsu.

But now was different....as I meditated under a dim glowing light, my spirit separated from my body and I wandered. I was now outside of the sewers and above the surface, soon I found something that piqued my interest even more. 

It was a pagoda like structure in the middle of the city with buildings that lay on either side of it. I've never seen anything like it before, especially the sign...It said: Tadashiro Gardens, Home of the Golden Mangoes. From the look of the structure, it looked like a Japanese-oriented establishment. I went past the gates and into the entrance; the first floor had some beautiful golden pillars keeping the place up, as well as paintings of sakura trees and even the Zodiac signs, each from Aries to Pisces. I was either of the two, but clearly saw myself as Pisces, even though my birthday was in March....but enough about my birthday, I wanted to explain what I saw from this vision I was having. 

My mind took me to an open dojo where a man, a woman and a girl were standing, looking like there was going to be a training session. I took note of the man's bottle as he took it upon his hand. He drank and set it down. The girl was feeling weak as she held her weapon, and was about to strike a blow, then she fell over. The woman helped the girl up and she was standing again. From what I saw, the father was planning something. I only blinked for a second and saw that the girl fell into a koi pond. The woman looked rather livid at the man...so they must be the parents...my attention was turned back to the girl as she crawled out of the pond. She was shivering and in tears, poor thing. As soon as she and the mother went away, the father waited for them to leave. What was he hiding? 

I could only watch as he walked to the far corner of the dojo and decided to follow him. I took a quick breath and went in after him. It was dark, but soon I was met with a bright, neon glow. 

No....it can't be! It was...he had a canister of mutagen! And he had someone captive in that test tube! I had to warn his family! But how could I if they couldn't see me?! I bumped into some tools; making the father turn around and draw his blade. 

No turning back now, I was forced to fight him! And....he was tough! Like Shredder-tough! I felt the pressure of his blows and everything in this form, but he sensed I was there with him. 

Right before he was about to make my form dissipate, my blades caught a hold of his and I managed to swing him back towards the test tube and make a run for it! Once I was out of the basement, I heard the girl (or Saben as her parents called her) and her mother talking. I didn't want to startle them, but from what I saw, I think Saben was smiling back at me...or was I imagining it? It didn't matter now, I had to get back home. 

Within the hour, my spirit was back in my physical form and I snapped out of my meditation; starting to get worried. What I saw wasn't fake, it was the real deal.  
I heard footsteps near the dojo and in came my younger brother, Michelangelo, or as we all call him, Mikey.


	2. The Evening Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles head over to the Gardens after hearing about Leo's vision of what he had witnessed and experienced. Plus a brief intro by our heroes as well.

Leo  
(covers his eyes, trying to hide his tears as Mikey enters the scene)

Mikey  
(hurridly reaches his brother and pats his shoulders) Leo? (pats a bit harder) Bro, you alright? Did you have another nightmare?

Leo  
Mikey...you heard me crying, didn't you? I'm so sorry...I didn't want to draw attention to myself....

Mikey  
Leo...(hugs his older brother) It's OK to tell me, big bro. What did you see...?

Leo  
(Silent, draws himself from Mikey's embrace and looks over at the candle; which is now soaked from his tears) ...If only I could've been there...

Mikey  
Been where? Have you been somewhere? 

Leo  
(nods as he grows a bit concerned) I went above ground and my mind took me to this...establishment. (holds his head and breathes hard; trying to remember details) There was a father, mother, and a daughter...and from what I saw; there was conflict, if only I could've been there to help her. 

Mikey  
Who's her...? 

Leo  
The girl's name was Saben, but that's for another time...did Raph or Don send you in here? 

Mikey  
(shakes his head) I came in on my own. C'mon, Raph brought some pizza gyoza back. 

(The two brothers step out of the dojo; Donatello and Raphael are now at the table eating their dinner.) 

Donnie  
There he is...(pats his hand on Leo's shoulder) Man, you look tense.

Raph  
Tch...he's always like that when he meditates, can't keep his concentration on course for once without thinking about something. (he grabs chopsticks and eats) 

Leo  
(keeps himself from shooting a comeback; eats quietly) 

Raph  
(He looks over at Leo) What, no comeback this time, fearless? 

Leo  
Not that it would matter anyway. I was fine before my mind drifted to that place....I wonder if that vision was trying to tell me something...am I to go there?

Donnie  
(starts showing a bit of concern) Where?

Leo  
Tadashiro Gardens...something happened there and I need to know what that incident was about...(looks down at his hands) 

Donnie  
You need to know or you want to know? You seriously are indecisive...I already told Splinter we were gonna go patrolling in a bit...I wonder how April and Casey are doing since we last saw them...

(Scene switches to the brothers under their own individual spotlight)

Leo  
I am the eldest brother and, not to brag...Splinter made me leader of our small group, mostly because he just decided this before he had second thoughts. He had taught us the arts of Ninjitsu, Bushido, and invisibility; the most important aspect in our ninja training. I've spent most of my time strengthening my mind and body in meditation. Plus, I am quite the strategist and hoping that one day....I would meet the girl I saw in my vision...

Mikey  
I'm the youngest of my brothers and used to be without discipline, but at times, I can fight without having to use my brain; it was effective when Splinter made me do a simple sparring session with Donnie while we were still training. The only things I can provide for my brothers and sensei is comic relief and my beaming smile~ Although I may be a knucklehead, my bros know that I have their backs no matter what!

Raph  
I'm the middle brother of the family and for one thing, I have quite a temper. The only reason I ever insult or beat my brothers up is because I wanted to see their true potential and what they can provide....and everytime I ran off to a far section of the sewers was because I was scared....scared to stand beside my brothers and watch their backs...you hurt them, I will find you! That I promise!

Donnie  
I'm the third eldest of my brothers and thanks to the mutagen; I've grown fiercely intelligent. I was into tinkering instead of training for most of my time underground...but don't get me wrong, I've gotten used to the statistics of bojitsu. Splinter often times tells me to break away from tinkering and train...and I had to make time so I could do both, and it was easier for me. But I can't wait to move on to bigger and better things in the future...I'm also in a relationship with April O'Neil. (blushes)

Above the sewers, the Turtles exit from the manhole and climb the ladder to a building that leads to the roof.

Mikey  
Did you say you wanted to head to the gardens and find that one chick, Leo? She could be anywhere.

Donnie  
I'm pretty sure he meant one specific building. (turns to Leo) Which one was it? 

Leo  
(Thinking on Don's question, then turns his head towards the northern side) It was right in the middle of the city...and it was shaped to almost look like a pagoda. There was even a gate at the front...

Raph  
Anything else? You sound like you're trying to sell this place off as a real estate agent. (Leo glares at him) OK, maybe that one slipped...so are we going to find this place or what? It is your call after all since Splinter made you leader. 

Donnie  
He has a point. 

Leo  
(nearly loses his cool) Alright, we'll go. We just have to remain in the shadows and not get caught by guards, y'know, play it safe. 

With Leo's direction, the Turtles finally find their way to Tadashiro Gardens. However, there were two guards at the front gate with celestial spears. 

Donnie  
(notices) Were there guards at the gate in your vision? 

Leo  
(shook his head) No, now they're there. I think something happened and the guards must've been sent to those posts. But we won't have to worry, we can just go over the gate. 

One by one, the Turtles climb up the tree, jump over the gates and into the garden entrance. The guards are absolutely unaware since both of them were looking drowsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH, THIS WAS SO SHORT! 
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be longer! T^T


	3. The Princess and the Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles finally meet Tadashiro Sabanna, the girl who was shunned from her father because of her natural born disability. The Turtles, even Leo, become fast friends with her and make plans to meet up tomorrow, with Saben bringing her childhood friend Haley along~
> 
> Saben's father even swears his allegiance to the Foot, unaware that much, much later, he bound to make the biggest mistake of his life.

In the training dojo, Saben is trying to perfect her katas since her father had beaten her to the ground for inaccuracy and sloppiness. Her mother and grandmother have strengthened her mind and body through acupuncture and massage therapy. And through meditation, Saben was able to relieve herself of any traumatic events that have taken place in her past.

Sezuki  
She's been in my wing ever since she wanted to try and learn gymnastics; even now she's been trying to pin her father down in a fight, but was hesitant in trying to talk with him. Ever since she was born, her father denied her because she was on the autistic spectrum. It was very rare that any of our children had a disorder... 

Saben  
(practices her axe kick, which is able to split a block of wood, then practiced chopping a couple boards in half. She catches her breath and straightens her hair.) Mother, how was that? 

Sezuki  
Excellent, Saben. (She gives her daughter a glass of Gatorade and a cold cloth) You can go rest now if you wish. 

Saben  
Thank you, Mother. (hugs her and goes upstairs from the dojo) Well at least I've gotten a little better with my katas...sooner or later, I may have to create one of my own. 

Outside, the Turtles make their way into the pagoda and stay in the shadows of the hallways. Inside Leo sees Saben and slowly closes in along with his brothers. 

Leo  
(whispers) That's her, but...she looks unscathed.

Raph  
Really goes to show that what you saw was fake.

Leo  
Maybe...(slowly follows her as the others stay in the shadows) 

Donnie  
Leo...where are you going...? 

Saben  
(Turns around, drawing a small needle) Who's there? (Silence, she goes towards the Turtles...she is also very soft-spoken) I'm not going to hurt you...please come out...

Mikey  
(Slowly walks towards her, but Donnie catches him by the shell) She said we could go over!

Donnie  
She could be armed! Stay in the shadows....  
This was the very first time the Turtles ever had silent contact with another human besides April and Casey. At this point, Saben slowly withdraws her needle and holds her hands out; showing the Turtles that she isn't armed. She promised herself that she wouldn't hurt anyone as long as they didn't draw their weapon on her. 

Raph  
So...what now, fearless leader? 

Leo  
(signals the team to follow him as they step out of the shadows) 

Saben  
(she sees three feet and green skin, but realizes there was more than that. She looks up as they stare back at her) W...wow...they're...(she lightly falls on the floor) 

Mikey   
At least she didn't pass out...(goes to her) Hey, gimme your hand. (Saben looks at him) C'mon! (she takes his hand as he helps her up, Saben clears her throat as she sees that Mikey has three fingers) 

Saben  
So I guess...this isn't a dream...(she blushes as she tries so hard not to scream) 

Leo  
(He steps forward, a bit nervous to talk at first as he feels blush on his cheeks)

Saben  
(Backs up a bit) U-um...hi. Are you alright? You look nervous. (she puts her hand on his chest as he shivers more from her touch) More than nervous? Well...I think I can help with that...um...

Leo  
(whispers so that Saben can't hear) L-Leo...Leonardo. (blushes more) Is it hot in here...? 

Saben  
(giggles a bit) Take it easy, I'm not gonna expose you guys. Besides, I knew you were coming anyway. I felt a presense in the dojo earlier and figured it was a rather mysterious, mutagenic aura. 

Donnie  
Wait...you could see him?! That's actually incredible.

Saben  
Actually, I only felt his aura, I couldn't really see him. (blushes a little out of embarassment) That's only one of the advantages of my abilities. But not only could I pick up different aura patterns, I can glow. 

Mikey  
(easily impressed) So you're like a walking firefly! Can I see?

All  
Mikey! 

Mikey  
Or....now really isn't a good time. (chuckles a bit) 

Raph  
Play safe, knucklehead. (noogies him) Should we go? Not that we would have anywhere else to be...(looks at Leo) 

Saben  
Well, I was just going to make dinner since I didn't get the chance to eat. I was training at the time. (stomach rumbles) I could seriously go for making something tasty right about now. (she hears the Turtles' stomachs rumble as well and smiles, when pizza comes to mind, they start smiling) Looks like I'm not the only one, come, I'll have plenty for everyone. 

Leo  
Thanks...um...

Saben  
My name is Saben, everyone seems to call that now. (twirls a curl) 

Raph  
Why, what's your full name? 

Saben  
Tadashiro Sabanna, quite a mouthful, huh? (they nod) I don't even like the sound of it when my mother or father call it when I'm deep swamp water. (takes a minute to think) So, if I'm keeping your secret....what are you anyway? 

Donnie  
Um...You'll have to talk with our sensei about it later...he knows the whole story. 

Saben  
Oh, that doesn't sound too bad! Maybe I can go meet him later? (blushes as they all stare at her) But aside from that, mind introducing yourselves to me? 

Leo  
(finally pulls himself together) I'm Leonardo. 

Mikey  
I'm Michelangelo! (winks as Saben giggles, but turns to see Leo glare at him) 

Donnie  
Donatello. (smiles and waves) 

Raph  
(nods to Saben) I'm Raphael. 

Mikey  
Yeah, all the good ones end in 'O'! (he, Don, and Leo chuckle as Raph growls) 

Saben  
So...shall we get going? (she leads them to a staircase as they walk down) So...what kind of fighting style do you guys take up? 

Leo  
The art of Ninjitsu....

Raph  
...bushido, the samurai code of honor and duty...

Donnie  
...and the art of invisibility. 

Mikey  
But you haven't posed that much of a threat to us. One of our rules is to stick together no matter what! Right bros?! (they shush him as Saben giggles again) What kind of fighting style do you take up, Sabes? 

Saben  
Well...I just passed my second course in training as a kunoichi. But I have so much to learn.

Raph  
What other art do you take?

Saben  
The art...of art. (She and the turtles have a good laugh) I have to say I never get tired of that little pun.

Mikey  
I don't think I will either. (chuckles)

Saben  
(Then she frowns) I'm the baby of the family and I'm on the autistic spectrum.

Mikey  
The what? 

Donnie  
I remember studying autism at one point. It's a disorder in which one has trouble socializing and building relationships with other people. 

Raph  
Speak English, Donnie! 

Donnie  
(heavy sigh) She has trouble socializing with others. Saben, what were you diagnosed with?   
Saben  
Asperger's syndrome, I was diagnosed with it at the age of three. 

Donnie  
Ah, that. It's a psychiatric disorder formed during childhood...it's kind of like a handicap socially and even emotionally. Are you physically fragile? 

Leo  
(glares) Why would you ask her something as personal as her sensitivity?! 

Saben  
Leo, calm down! (hugging his arm as he blushes a deep red) Oh...sorry. 

Mikey  
(nudges Leo teasingly) Lookit you two lovebirds~ Aww~ 

Leo  
(he blushes hard) Stop it, Mikey! We only just met! 

Raph  
Mikey kinda has a point, Leo, you've been acting nervous since you came eye to eye with this chick. What's going on? 

Leo  
Nothing! I'm fine!! (he hides his face in his hands, then takes a moment to remain calm once more) Sorry...I must be holding you up. 

Saben  
Not at all, shall we head to the kitchen so I can begin?

Mikey  
What's for dinner? 

Saben  
Well...I do have some dough left over, maybe I could make some pizza tonight. (She sees Mikey have a bright and silly smile on his face) 

Mikey  
Let's go for it! (He makes his way towards the kitchen and starts eagerly looking for the dough) Where is it?? 

Saben  
He really likes pizza, doesn't he? 

Leo  
We had our first slice when we were only five years old. And since then, it was the very food that gave us energy. 

Mikey  
(From the kitchen) Pizza power, dudes!! 

Soon they hear a booming voice from the far hall. 

???  
What is all that racket down there?! It is 10:34 PM and I will not stand for this kind of unrestrained nonsense tonight! SABANNA!! Where are you?!   
Raph  
Who was that....? 

Saben  
Oh no...(she looks to the Turtles) You better hide, like now! 

Leo  
What about you?! (panicking from the booming voice) 

Saben  
I'm hiding as well, don't worry! Usually when Father is in one of his moods, like now, I hide. And when he can't seek me out, he goes straight to bed. 

Tadashiro Mao comes downstairs as he looks about the room. He is a strict, foreboding man with thick eyebrows, hazel eyes, and a long beard. His hair is tied and he wears a robe of black and red with a glowing ruby medallion. He look about the room, holding his katana blade, and slicing through anything he lays his eyes on. As soon as he is about to go upstairs, he notices something odd. He sees Mikey's shell stick out in one area as he walked closer. He pokes it with the blade but there is no movement. Soon he goes upstairs as the turtles and Saben come out from hiding. 

Raph  
Yeesh, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Who was that guy...? 

Saben  
Again, my father...quite the charmer, isn't he? (sighs) He wasn't that way before I was born. He was very proud of his trophy son, Naoki, and pretty much my other siblings. 

Mikey  
And what about you? 

Saben  
He hardly gave two grains of rice about me! He thought I was a disgrace and a curse to the family since I was diagnosed with Asperger's! 

Mikey  
That's stupid, even I would've had something to say to him! Who is this bearded dude to judge anyway? 

Leo  
(frowns) Should we eat here then go afterwards...? It is getting late. (Raph nudges him as he blushes. Leo turns to Saben and pulls her into a rather awkward hug) Hmmm~ (He tries to remain cool and calm as Saben wraps his arms around him) We're here for you, Saben. No matter what happens, I will...I mean, we will stick by your side and get you back on your feet...even if this meeting was by coincidence, or rather, thanks to my vision that brought us here...I'm sure we'll get far. 

 

Saben  
Agreed. I'll go get started, then I'll see you off. (She gets the dough from a tin bowl and sprinkles flour on it to dry up the moisture) 

As Saben hands out a sparkling white grape juice along with the meal, she enjoys hearing tales of the Turtles' childhood and the full story of how they had been taught ninjitsu and been taught how the outside world functioned. Saben had her hand at telling how she had been the only child in her family to be trained by her mother and grandmother, since her father had refused to train her. Later....

Saben  
Will I ever see you all again? (hopeful of a yes) 

Mikey  
It's likely, if we're not training or anything. Maybe at one point, if we get Splinter's approval, we could have you see us. 

Saben  
That'd be great, Mikey. I can't wait to hear from you all....even you, Leo. (giggles and blushes) 

Leo  
(blushes as his brothers "aww"ed) U-umm...thanks for having us, and...I guess we'll see you later. 

Saben sees the Turtles off as they go over the gates...then she goes to her room and calls up her childhood friend, Haley Walker. They both met at a very young age when their mothers ran a maternal rights group together and were playmates. To this day, they still communicate... 

Saben  
So...I met up with...I dunno if I should tell you. 

Haley  
(teasingly) Aww, why? You know you can tell me anything, sis! I'm all ears! 

Saben  
(blushes) OK. I met with these really cool guys, they're ninjas...and well...they're talking turtles. 

Haley  
(eyes widen) Are they still there?

Saben  
No, they just left after I fed them...and they're going to come around tomorrow when they have consent from their sensei, I'm so excited! 

Haley  
(grumbles) Aww, you're lucky...I wish I could go. 

 

Saben  
Hold up, Haley. Maybe I can take you along. After all, the more the merrier. (she hears Haley squealing over the phone) I knew I'd get that kind of answer. So I'll ring you up tomorrow morning. 

Haley  
OK, bye~ (she hangs up) This is so exciting, I won't be able to sleep!~ (she gets ready for bed and sleeps the night away) 

Meanwhile, way above the highest skyscrapers, Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder, and was assessing a certain situation. Soon he sees Mao, the father of Saben, enter in. 

O.Saki  
What business do you have with me, peasant? 

Mao  
I have come to swear allegiance to you, Saki. If you are not to believe me, mind proving my worth to you?

O.Saki  
Hmm....you seem like a worthy opponent, Mao. I'll take on your petty challenge. (stands up) Now then, prove your worth to me, stranger. I promise you that I will not show any mercy here. (turns to Baxter Stockman) Clear the area immediately, I have a guest in my midst.

Baxter Stockman  
Right away, sir. (he exits and revamps the area) 

Meanwhile in the underground, the Turtles report back to Splinter. 

Splinter  
Tell me, where have you been?

Raph  
Leo happened to blow our cover, but turns out this Saben really isn't a threat. She hardly drew a weapon. 

Mikey  
She even fed us before we came back here! (licks his lips from the meal) 

Leo  
Sensei, she too is training in the art of ninjitsu, and she passed her second course as kunoichi, which is a female ninja, correct? (Splinter nods) 

Donnie  
And she's on the autistic spectrum. She even practices the art...of art. (Splinter raises a brow, puzzled by Don's statement) Or moreover, she's an artist. (he nervously laughs as Raph pats his shell) 

 

Splinter  
(interested in what his sons have told him, then turns away) ....Can she be trusted? 

All  
Hai, Sensei. 

Splinter  
(smiles, feels confident of the report given) You are dismissed, rest well, my sons. (he meditates as the Turtles exit the training room) 

Raph  
I think that went well, wouldn't ya say, Leo? 

Leo  
(nods, feeling worried about something) I hope she'll be alright, being the youngest and all.

Mikey  
Chillax, bro. She's a second stage kunoichi, so what's there to worry about? 

Leo  
...(he feels a mind snap, then falls on the ground, his head in his hands) AAH...! 

Raph  
LEO! (picks him up) Bro, you alright?? 

Leo  
(moans in pain, hugging Raph close) I-I'm fine...it's just a minor headache, guys...Don, can you fetch some aspirin for me...? 

Donnie  
Leo, at this point, you're going to need more than aspirin. (Leo glares at him) Alright, alright! I'll fix something up! (quickly rushes to his lab while Raph and Mikey sit him down) 

Leo  
(still in mental pain as Mikey puts ice on his head) Ggh....t-thanks, Mikey...

Mikey  
(smiles and nods, but more a bit concerned) Bro, you want some ice cream...? 

Leo  
(he nods as Raph helps him to the kitchen table) Get me a couple scoops of french vanilla....and maybe some chocolate sprinkles...? (Mikey nods and prepares a dish for Leo) 

Raph  
Hey, Mikey. Get me a chocolate marshmallow dish with whipped cream and some hot fudge!

Leo  
Oh, put whipped cream on mine too! (Mikey does so and he hands the ice cream dishes to his brothers) Thank you, Mikey. (he takes a scoop in his spoon and eats up)  
Mikey  
(chuckles) Don't thank me, dudes! Ice Cream Kitty found them~ (she purrs) So you should thank her, I only prepared them. (Raph and Leo chuckle and pet Ice Cream Kitty as a thank you. Donnie arrives with the aspirin for Leo as the brothers start making plans for tomorrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, long chapter~ Now to work on the Tomboy and the Masked Vigilante~ April and Casey are gonna be in the next part!~ The more the merrier!~


	4. The Tomboy and the Masked Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saben, Haley and the gang become ambushed by the Foot Clan, led by Tigerclaw. But the tables soon turn when a mysterious ally makes a comeback and aids the team to drive the Foot away...and that she has a surprising message for Saben that will change her life forever.

Next morning, Saben goes out of the gardens and down the street to Haley's apartment, since she promised that they were going to see the Turtles together. However, they are unaware that someone is following them. Turns out, it's a Foot Soldier on espionage. He has orders from Saben's father to follow and keep an eye on her. 

Mao  
And don't leave her out of your sight, or else the price you pay will be not your first, but your last. 

(The Foot Soldier and his team follow Saben while on the roofs of various buildings until Saben reached Haley's house.) 

Haley  
(opens the door) Hi, Sabes! I'm so glad you let me tag along today!! 

Saben  
It's no problem at all, we should get going....maybe somewhere quiet. (looks around) The guys will be meeting us somewhere around here. Or on the roof even. 

Haley  
Well, that makes sense. But how do we get on the roof?

Saben  
Simple, we find a flight of fire escape stairs, and I know just where. Follow me. (takes her hand) I was going to have them meet us up there. 

Haley  
(follows Saben towards the side of the building as they pull down the fire escape stairs) So, is this where they said to meet?

Saben  
(nods) Right up there is where we'll meet up with them. Besides, no on ever thinks to look on the roof for mutants. (Haley giggles) Well, it's true. (she hears voices above, the guys were there already) Hey, anyone up there?

Leo  
(peeks over the edge and beckons them) C'mon up, girls. (he helps them climb up as Saben and Haley are standing on the roof with the mutants) So this is Haley?

Saben  
(wraps an arm around her friend and smiles) Yep, this is her. Quite a sweet peach, isn't she?

Haley  
Aww, sis, you're a real flatterer, aintcha? (she blushes and giggles) Anyways, mind introducing me?

Saben  
Guys, this is Haley Walker. She's my childhood friend and she used to live down south. We've been keeping in touch for a good while.

The turtles bow, but Raph look up as he does so. Haley smiles down at him as he clears his throat, hearing a giggle escape her lips. 

Haley  
Well, it is indeed to pleasure to meet all y'all~ 

Raph  
Pleasure's all mine! The name's Raphael! But you can call me Raph.

Leo  
Wow, that was fast. (chuckles) I'm Leonardo. And that's Donatello and Michelangelo. (turns to Saben) We got a call from April saying that she and Casey were going to meet us at the front of Morachami's. 

Saben  
Oh, well...is she a friend of yours? 

Leo  
Yeah, she's in a current relationship with Donnie, so I've heard. (Don chuckles, proud of himself as Leo shakes his head) And Casey is a close friend of hers. 

Haley  
(can hardly contain her excitement) Well, we should probably go then! Lead on, Leo! (she intentionally wraps her arm around Raph's as he blushes) Hehehe~ 

Saben, Haley and the turtles make their way to Morachami's as the Foot Clan follows them and reports what they see to Shredder and Mao as they follow the crew. An ambush was going to take place soon. April and Casey wait outside of the restaurant, noticing that they brought Saben and Haley with them.

Leo  
Sorry we came so late, Saben wanted to bring her friend along. Saben, Haley, this is April and Casey, and vice versa. 

The gang head inside and take a seat. 

Saben  
(she looks at Leo as she beseats herself beside him, her thoughts start playing out) 'Leo is so calm...and collected. He definitely has what it takes to be the leader~ Wait...am I blushing??' 

Raph  
(smiles over at Haley as she holds her arm out to him) 

Haley  
Wanna arm wrestle with this country peach?~ We can easily kill time that way~ 

Raph  
Bring it! (gently squeezes Haley's hand, careful not to hurt her) Ready?

Haley  
You bet I am! Come on!

As they start the round, Morachami arrives with the usual pizza gyoza and nods to the Turtles. Raph is using every bit of energy for this match, and notices that Haley isn't holding back. She was just as determined to beat him. Despite being calm, Haley manages to budge Raph's hand down some. 

Mikey  
Did anyone else see that?! Raph's gonna get beat by a girl! (hears Raph growl at him as he eats) 

April  
So, Saben, I hear that you're an heir, a princess in a way~ What's it like?

Saben  
.... (turns away) I don't want to talk about it. And besides, I'm so tired of being called an 'heir,' when clearly I'm deeply hated and mistreated by my father! (covers her mouth) 

Casey  
...Whoa...that is just....messed up! Why would he do something like that?!

Saben  
Because he's an asshole. (Leo looks at her, and gently hits her cheek) What was that for?

Leo  
You know for a fact he's not....that. He's probably misunderstood. April, her father is just misunderstood. He doesn't know real kindness and a gentle reputation unless...unless it hit him in the face! (Saben's eyes lit up) 

Saben  
Leo....Y-you think I'm big-hearted?? (she sniffles and feels happy) I...no one, except Haley or my mum, has said anything sweet to me since I was seven! (she starts crying) I dunno what to say! (April hugs her)

Haley  
(hears Saben crying) Leo, were you badmouthing Sabes?? Don't make me come over there! (she and Raph are neck-and-neck, neither of them don't want to lose and Haley growls, squeezing Raph's hand) Just give up so I can knock your brother on that head of his!! 

Raph  
Not in your life, Walker~ (teasing wink)

Haley growls and flips Raph over the table as he hit the wall. Leo gulps slightly as Haley's blue eyes meet his. She gets him against the wall.

Leo  
Haley, wait! I wasn't badmouthing Saben! Really! I was just saying how sweet she is and....well...how big of a heart she has. You can ask her! I wasn't aiming to insult her! (Haley turns to Saben before hitting him)

Saben  
It's true, Haley. Leo was pointing out the good traits I had, no one but you and Mom said good things about me and that's all that counts! (she hugs Haley as Leo helps Raph up) And besides,  
we have hot pizza gyoza waiting for us, so...let's eat!

The gang start eating gyoza and chatting with each other. However, they were unaware that Foot soldiers were right above them, about to ambush them. 

Saben  
There was a time where I was at a spring with my parents and siblings. My nan told me that there was a mother turtle giving birth to quadruplets. I didn't believe it for a second, but soon I found out for myself that it really was true... 

Mikey  
Really?? But I always thought that Sensei had us as pets first. 

Leo  
Seems like there's more to it than that, Mikey. (turns to Saben) Go on, Saben, continue. 

Saben  
OK...So, my father decided to let me keep them. The mother had an incident with a komodo dragon, since he was trying to get the eggs. I sensed that the mother wanted me to take her babies to safety...I feel so bad, I shouldn't have left her there! (tears up as Haley comforts her) 

Haley  
Sis, you did what she wanted you to do...it was for the best anyway, right? (Saben nods) See? So everything is fine. And we're all here for you, even Leo and myself. 

Leo  
That's right, no matter what happens, we have each other. (smiles at Saben as she blushes) 

Mikey  
(sighs, satisfied and full) Man, gang, that was some meal~ I'm ready to head out! 

April  
Hold up, Mikey! We still gotta pay the tab! (chuckles and holds him back from leaving as he whines) So should it be spearate checks or one whole bill?

Casey  
Separate. (Donnie rolls his eyes at him while he isn't looking) 

Saben  
This one's on me. (everyone looks at her) I'll handle it. (she turns to the owner) Morachami-san, I'll have it as one whole check! (she hands him a card as he nods to her; handing it back to her as she bows to him) Thank you for having us! 

Morachami  
Anytime, Saben. Give your nan my regards. (he smiles and starts sweeping the place as the gang leaves) 

Haley  
Well, that was sweet of you to pay for the meal, sis!~ Is Morachami a family friend? 

Saben  
(nods) Yeah~ He and Nan were good friends long ago, and even now they keep in touch. I'm happy for both of them. (she stops and feels a draft) Huh? 

She looks up slowly and senses something. She draws an acupuncture needle and throws it toward the roof of a building, then hears a stabbing sound. Everyone else looks up to see what was wrong and prep for the coming ambush. They quickly go to the rooftops and become surrounded by Foot Soldiers led by Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw  
Damnit, that brat knew where we were. (considers his options, then draws his weapon) ATTACK!! (he leads the battalion onto the group as Leo draws his katanas) 

Leo  
Get them!! (charges and starts to combat with one soldier after the other; the rest of the turtles along with April, Casey and Haley take on their own share of Foot Soldiers while Saben is in combat with Tigerclaw) 

Saben  
(beckons him to attack, Tigerclaw draws a whip and slams the lash towards her ankles as she dodges, jumping over him and clashing blades) I won't let you get away with ambushing my friends! I'll---!! (Tigerclaw trips her and tries to stab her. Saben rolls to one side, then the other as she tries to keep his blade away from her neck) 

Tigerclaw  
What a shame, you being the youngest of the Tadashiro Clan, struggling to get back on your feet. No wonder your own father claimed you as weak...and he was right. (smirks and manages to get the tip of the sword toward her neck) Get up, weakling, if you think you have the strength to do so. 

Saben feels enraged from Tigerclaw's insult. She starts glowing and grits her teeth, pushing the blade off of her neck and making Tigerclaw fall back. Leo and the others notice this as the Foot Soldiers do as well. 

Saben  
(feeding off of her rage for power and charges at Tigerclaw, kicking him hard in the face and clashing blades with him once more) How dare you call me weak!! Do you know who you're dealing with?! 

Tigerclaw  
Insolent child! You're just as foolish as Shredder's daughter! You two both think you can overpower me, but I will not be insulted by the likes of you! (takes Saben by her wrists and starts squeezing them as she screams out in pain)

Haley  
No!! Leave my sister alone, you big brute!! (tries to reach Tigerclaw but is overwhelmed by the Foot Soldiers blocking her way) Get outta my way!! 

Leo  
No!! STOP!! (growls as the soldiers hold him back from attacking from behind, then hears Tigerclaw roar out as he sees a familiar figure stab his back) ....Karai?! 

Karai  
Unhand that girl, Tigerclaw! Or you'll take it up with me! (has the knife to his neck) 

Saben  
(kicks Tigerclaw in the chest and follows Karai in fighting him) Wait, who are you?? 

Karai  
No time to explain, attack him from another angle! (throws ninja stars, rendering Tigerclaw's gun useless, signals Saben to follow her again, throwing her feet first onto Tigerclaw's damaged chest, causing him to fall off the building) 

Saben  
(does a backward flip and lands as the gang drives the remaining Foot Soldiers away) Was that...the last of them? 

Karai  
For now, good thing it was only a small ambush. (looks over at the others) Is everyone alright? I couldn't help but notice that you all needed a bit of help. 

April  
Karai...you're back! And to think that you were washed away, never to be seen again! But here you are! 

Leo  
(smiles as he draws Saben to him) A lot has changed since we last saw you, Karai. Splinter was worried sick about you, and well...as your brother, I was too. But I'm glad to know that you're safe.

Karai  
(in a teasing tone) And I see you acquianted yourself with the princess here. (looks at Saben) Are you Tadashiro Sabanna, by any chance? There's something I want to talk to you about. (Saben's eyes widen as Leo gives her a reassuring look) 

Haley  
You know Saben? (Karai shakes her head) I see. I hope we can become good friends as time goes on. I'm her childhood friend, Haley Walker. (shakes hands with her) 

Karai  
Miwa, but everyone calls me Karai. (she smiles at the other turtles as they greet her in return) But greetings aside...Saben, we need to talk.

Saben  
Really? What do we need to talk about, other than the fact you came in out of nowhere to aid in this fight?

Karai  
...I've had a long history and struggle with the Shredder brainwashing me from the truth, but that's not why I'm here. (she saddens a bit) It's your father...he ran off to join the Foot Clan! 

Saben  
WHAT?!?

From hearing this news from Karai, Saben faints as Leo and the others go to her. The group then goes back to the Lair as Splinter reunites with Karai and anticipate for when Saben recovers from her blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Karai is back!~ And even a little mention on the turtles' origin is etched in there somewhere~ 
> 
> Buuuuut, back to Karai, is she friend or foe?? The gang wants to know! Find out in the next chapter: It Came From the Basement!! *COMING SOON*
> 
> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! X3 College was stopping me from writing stuff and I was exhausted. But now, I'm gonna try to update more often with this and Thorns and Blackberries. I'm currently adding more to Mending Old Scars as we speak!! So thank you so much for your patience!! ;v;


	5. It Came From The Basement (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao brainwashes Xenziba, Saben's closest caretaker into killing the girl, while Saben is left to decide whether she needs backup, or to go alone to the Gardens. 
> 
> What will Saben do?

Unconscious, Saben is having dreams of when she and Haley were children, and how their mothers would let them play together on the weekends. Soon the scene switched to when the girls made a promise to meet again when they were all grown up. Soon she hears voices. 

April  
She's been out cold for a while, Sensei. Should someone shake her awake? (Leo blushes, wanting to volunteer but holds his peace) 

Splinter  
(notices Leo staring longingly at Sabes) Leonardo, wake her. 

Leo  
(blushes more and gingerly approaches Saben's unconscious body, afraid she might jump him) Saben...wake up. Please...? Please?? (shakes her arm, nearly squeezing it)

Splinter  
Gently, Leonardo. 

Raph  
Heh, someone's crushing on her. (Leo growls at him as Haley comes in with some water and a cloth, Raph sighs contently and watches her)

Leo  
(mumbles) Hypocrite...thank you, Haley. (smiles and gently dabs the cloth into the warm water, placing it on Saben's head) She hit the back of her head pretty hard.

Karai  
I don't think it's that serious. Usually head pain from the back would move its way up to the front later, resulting in a headache. 

Saben  
(slowly wakes up, dazed) Mmm? Wha....? 

April  
Good, she's awake. (she and Leo help her up)

Donnie  
Try walking her around, it usually helps. (Leo walks Saben around until she can stand on her own) Sabes, you alright?

Saben  
(nods, feeling her head pound and rubs her temples) Ow...

 

Haley  
(runs to Saben, hugging her) I'm so glad you're alright, sis! You had everyone worried! 

Saben  
Heh, sorry Haley. And sorry, everyone. I guess I couldn't get over the thought of Father running off to join the Foot Clan....wait...that was real, wasn't it? (Karai nods) Oh no... 

Mikey  
Whoa, easy. Don't go fainting on us again. Leo would have another panic attack. (he and his brothers chuckle)

Leo  
Hey! Not funny, Mikey! (his face is red and flushed) 

Much later...

Saben vents her frustrations at her father by practicing against a test dummy, the turtles, Haley, April, Casey, Karai and even Splinter can hear her yelling horrific obscenities in Japanese as she goes blow after blow on the dummy. Splinter goes to the dojo to talk to Saben to relieve any pain she is facing. 

Saben  
(kicks the dummy in the head and delivers punches from each arm, Splinter stops her hand as she turns her head to him)

Splinter  
The way you fight tells me that something is troubling you.

Saben  
(silent, she moves her hand back and turns towards him) My father ran off...bad enough, his attitude towards me was just as rotten. 

Splinter  
You remind me so much of my own daughter, and even April. Miwa had conflicts in the past working for the Shredder, having to choose sides and who to trust, despite her mother passing away long ago. With April, she wanted to build a bond with those she cared for, and wanting to protect them.

Saben  
(averts her gaze, then stares down at her hands, sighs) No matter what, I try to be strong. Even when my father creates the bloodiest marks on my pure skin imaginable. (she presses them on her stomach)

Splinter  
Is that where those marks are? (Leo and the others peek in as Saben sees the group watching from the corner of her eye) Hmm? (notices as well and beckons everyone in) 

April  
Your father marks you?? Why didn't you elaborate upon this??  
Casey  
That's jacked up! No one deserves to get marked, not even you, Saben! 

Karai  
Shredder may have talked down to me, and corrupted me, but what your father is doing is wrong! 

Haley  
Could it be that your father lost his marbles? Or more so than before he decided to beat you?? 

Leo  
That's child abuse! Something needs to be done about his harshness! 

Saben  
QUIET!!! (everyone stops talking) Look, I know you're all worried and care about me and my wellbeing...but I'm going to find him in the Gardens tonight and try to reconcile with him, by myself. 

Mikey  
Sabes, it could be trap! He did run off to join the Foot after all! There could be loads of Foot Soldiers with him, or even one of Shredder's cronnies! 

Raph  
There's no way you could take the Foot Clan on by yourself! 

Saben  
That's nothing compared to the number of guards that tried to pin me, trying to get me to do all sorts of horrible things for them. (Leo's face burns red with anger) But at least Mother fired the slackers and made sure they couldn't sit down for a week.

Casey  
(chuckles) Serves 'em right. At least the other guards knew better, right? (Saben nods) So...you're going off on your own tonight back home? 

Splinter  
...I have a terrible feeling about this. Maybe it would be best to reconsider what you're going to do, Saben. (he puts a hand on her shoulder) Or is it that you don't want anyone to get hurt? 

Saben looks up at Splinter with a nervous expression on her face. It was made clear that she didn't want anyone to face her father's wrath. No one knew that a Foot Soldier had gathered footage of what was taking place. Meanwhile, Mao reached the Gardens with Bebop and Rocksteady to nurture the hidden creature in the basement of the pagoda, the Rooted Wraith. 

Rocksteady  
So, this is basement where you hold innocents captive? Rocksteady thought that this place was home of famed golden mangoes. 

Mao  
It still is, Rocksteady. But no one has any prior knowledge to what I keep down here.

 

Bebop  
'Ey, Mao, why're we even here? Didn't Shredder want you to send Foot Soldiers after the princess? (Mao doesn't reply, he waters the plant mutant as she hisses and comes to life) Don'tchu ignore me, I'm talking to you, buddy! (he grabs his knife, then gets slapped by Mao as he falls to the ground, knife flung a few centimeters from his ear) Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?! Can't I just ask a simple question without you tryin' to turn me into shish kebab??

Mao  
You talk too much. I specifically sent Tigerclaw and Foot Soldiers to find my daughter, and they ambush her! (he sets the watering can down and sharpens his scythe) I gave out direct orders not to harm her, but apparently, the universe had other plans. (grumbles)

Rocksteady  
Well, Mao, we could find the one called Saben for you. Rocksteady will crush her like the blueberries! (gets hit on the foot with a mallet) What did you do that for?! 

Bebop  
He's probably mad that you wanted to kill his sweet little girl yourself. (chuckles) What my buddy meant to say was that we'll track her down so that the Turtles and their little human friends will follow us here, then we send in Foot Soldiers to pin 'em good! 

Rocksteady  
Ooohoho, I like that plan! You are the genius, Bebop!

The Rooted Wraith, or better known as Xenziba, was originally one of Saben's closest caretakers in the Gardens. She was drugged by Mao and dragged into the basement, where she was mutated into the Rooted Wraith. Since the mutagen has corrupted different parts of her brain, she still had some free will left.

Mao  
Ah, so you've finally awoken, Xenziba. (she recoils from all the roots and vines and comes out)

Xenziba  
M...Mao....? Why....? W..why did you turn me....into a monsterrr....? (she holds her head and cries softly)

Mao  
I need you to eradicate someone for me. Make sure that she won't get in my way of conquest for power. (he hands her a picture of Saben and she gasps, glaring at him) 

Xenziba  
B-but....your Lordship! I-I couldnnnn't....what wooould her Ladysssship and your mother thiiink? Thisss isss your own daughter... 

Bebop  
Just do it and we won't have to spray you with weed killer! (Xenziba hisses and wraps vines around Bebop's ankles throwing him side to side and dangling him from the ceiling) 'Ey! Get me down from here! Help me! (Rocksteady cuts the vines as Xenziba cries out in pain, backing away from him) Seems like we have a plant with attitude here! Let me at 'er!  
Mao  
No, I have a better plan. (he gets a syringe of deadly mind-control serum as he gets closer to her) I'm sorry, Xenziba, but you only brought this upon yourself. (pins her) Good-bye, old friend. 

Xenziba struggles then feels the pain of the serum injected into her roots as she struggles to fight off the effects. Soon she lays lifeless at first as Mao backs away from her, seeing that her eyes have changed from a gentle silver color to black irises and red pupils. 

Mao  
Rise, Xenziba. Rise before your Master. (Xenziba obeys) Take captive of my wife and mother, that way Saben will know to come here and free them, only to find that there will only be death awaiting her here. (Xenziba bows as Mao leaves with Bebop and Rocksteady) 

Xenziba sees the picture of Saben, and rips it to shreds, screeching out and beginning to form into a much deadlier creature...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Part One~ Part Two will be right along soon~


	6. It Came From The Basement (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part. Sorry for the late submission. X3

Down in the Lair, Saben watches as her friends go about different leisure activities, while she sat on the couch and was brainstorming a plan. Leo goes over to her and wraps an arm around her as she lays against him. 

Leo  
Still thinking of a plan? (Saben nods) If I had to decide, I would bring backup. But since Sensei left you to make a choice, I won't push it. (he looks down at her as he gently strokes her black locks) 

Saben  
(purrs softly as Leo strokes her hair) Hmhm~ You really like my soft, black locks, don't you? (he blushes and stops, resting his hands on his lap as Saben giggles)

Leo  
S-sorry....I guess I couldn't really help myself. That was untoward of me. (Sabes gives him a reassuring smile as Raph and Haley arrive back to the Lair) 

Haley  
Chow time, guys and gals~ Sabes, Leo, come join us~ (Leo helps her up as they walk to the dining room together) 

The gang sit around the table, eating pizza and making conversation with each other. Saben was deep in thought about the situation that she sat on the floor, and Leo sat her up on a chair. However, she face planted on the tabletop.

Saben  
(groans and takes a bite of her pizza) 

Raph  
What's with her? Other than being hungry. (Haley shoots him a firm glance) 

Haley  
I don't think anything is wrong with her, she's probably just thinking about what Splinter told her. Either that or the fight with those guys in the black pajamas took a lot out of her. 

Raph  
Black pajamas...that's a good one. (chuckles) Those are Foot Soldiers, they work for a guy called Shredder.

Donnie  
He and Splinter have a history. And he was the same guy who brainwashed Karai, but she's in good health now. (Karai nods while polishing her blade)

Saben  
...Alright. I made up my mind. I'm going in alone. (everyone looks at her) But there's a catch, as soon as I give a signal, you guys follow in afterwards. I promise I won't leave you hanging. 

Raph  
You're going to make us wait?! What kind of a plan is that?! 

April  
Raph, maybe she doesn't want anyone to get hurt on her behalf! Think about it! Besides, I think she's on to something here. (Raph crosses his arms and pouts while Haley pats his shell) 

Saben  
Security around the Gardens is tight nowadays. Only because Xenziba is held captive and Father is doing horrible things to her....I didn't know until now that...(she shivers and hides her face) That she was being hurt from all of what she's being put through...there was nothing I could've done to help her!! (throws a shuriken at the fridge as the freezer door is opened by Ice Cream Kitty) 

Leo  
(jumped a bit) Saben...

Karai  
You should know that what your father is doing is not your fault. I like where your plan is going, by the way...you're probably going to leave the hacking to Donnie, aren't you? (Saben nods as she gets a map of the Gardens) 

Donnie  
Is that...? (Saben rolls the map out, it's marked with X's, O's lines and arrows) 

Casey  
How long have you been working on this? (looks at the small captions on the map) It looks pretty old...and foreign. 

Mikey  
(sees a key taped to the upper right hand corner of the map) Oooh...

Saben  
Don't touch that! (Mikey stops himself) That key is for emergency uses only! (she sighs heavily and puts it in her pocket) Now, I made a diagram that represents all the shapes and arrows. X's are places that are forbidden, you are never to go there. O's are all OK. The arrows around the map are the shortcuts and sentry posts in the Gardens. However, I made one arrow different than the others. (points towards the basement) That's where we're going. 

Leo  
So the plan is...(waits for her to finish)

Saben  
We can't go into this blind. We'll take a shortcut to the basement, stop my father from hurting Xenziba even further, and put him down for good. He needs serious help, like now. On top of that, we'd best be prepared for busting heads. (Haley giggles as Raph smirks, cracking his knuckles)

Raph  
This plan just got interesting!~ 

Donnie  
Oh, that reminds me! I have a modified batch of retro-mutagen to change Xen back to her human self. (holds the container) With this, she'll still have her memories but it'll take time for her to remember most of them.

Saben  
Then we'll have to risk it. That being said, we'll have to prepare. 

Later that night, Saben and Haley walk to the Gardens, they have radio communicators to keep in contact with the Turtles and their new friends. Saben sees Bebop and Rocksteady near the front gate. 

Saben  
We got company, Haley. And it's not a pretty sight either. (radios Leo) We have two blockades at the front gate. There's a route along the east side of the wall that will lead to the basement. 

Donnie  
Seems like Bebop and Rocksteady beat us to Xen...we'll head to the eastern wall. 

Karai  
I'll take care of the "blockades~" You up for it, April?

April  
The more the merrier. (kisses Donnie's cheek before she follows Karai) We'll meet up in the foyer?

Casey  
As far as what Sabes told us. Let's kick some ass! (He, April and Karai jump from the tree) Goongala!! 

Donnie  
Be careful, April! (Raph slaps his shell as he gets his T-Phone out) Saben even mentioned the security system is grid-locked, her father seems to have gotten the technology from one of our common enemies---

Mikey  
(dramatic gasp) Dexter Speckboy?! 

Raph  
Figures. Let's head into the pagoda and tie up some loose ends. (he feels something tug one of his bandana tails) Hm? (Chompy is hanging from it) Chompy, what are you doing?? 

Leo  
You couldn't bear to leave him alone, could you? 

 

Raph  
Hey! He wanted to come along! (petting Chompy as he makes a noise)

Haley  
Raph! Focus on the mission! You can pound Leo later! (following Saben to the foyer as they fight some of the guards and Foot soldiers) We need help! 

Leo  
Hey! I resent that, Haley! (grumbles) Alright, Raph and I will go in and help the girls. Donnie, Mikey, you'll follow in and try to breach the garden's security. Let's get moving! (the Turtles jump to the Gardens and sneak into a window) 

Saben  
(dodging a guard and backflips, kicking him as she headbutts another and punches a third a multitude of times as Haley trips the guards) 

Haley  
Sabes, brace yourself! (she throws marbles at the guards, static causes the marbles to cling as she snaps her fingers, the little metal orbs electrocuting the guards as the sprinklers go off from the smoke) Aaaagh...where are the guys?? (two guards appear as Raph and Leo attack from behind as Chompy roars) Oh, there you are, Raphie! And...who's that on your back? 

Raph  
It's Chompy, he's gonna be helping us fight the evil plant monster. (scratches under Chompy's chin as Leo shakes his head) 

A bright glow illuminates the room as the door to the basement opens. Saben beckons Haley, Raph and Leo to follow behind as she throws a glowing orb, lighting the room. 

Raph  
(looks around) So this is the basement...(sees an oubliette, peeks in) 

Saben  
RAPH, GET BACK! (a tendril shoots up and tries to grab Raph as he falls back, Chompy in his arms) She's coming! (draws her swords) XENZIBA!! (Xen crawls from the oubliette and roars out, her appearance is pale, clammy and plant-like) ....Oh no...what has Father done to you...? (Xenziba roars and lunges for Saben as she sends her tendrils at her, causing Leo to get in the way and stop the behemoth) Leo! What are you---! (she feels two tendrils grab her as Raph and Haley attack from behind) Aaah!! 

Meanwhile, Bebop fights with April and Karai while Rocksteady faces off with Casey. 

Karai  
(Bebop turns invisible and hits Karai from behind, her bumping into April) April! Heads up! (throws a smoke bomb as Bebop coughs, stumbling backwards as April attacks first, then Karai, finally the two of them tackle him into a pond) 

Bebop  
(tries climbing out of the pond) No way am I gonna be beaten by two puny girls! (he is about to turn invisible as April trips him, then Karai hits him out of the Gardens) 

Rocksteady  
(roars and lunges at Casey as he goes to ram him) Rocksteady will ram you into garden wall, crushing you like little insect! 

Casey  
(he stops Rocksteady as he struggles to push him back, notices that Rocksteady's arms are wrapped by two chains) Mikey! Donnie! 

Rocksteady  
Puny pests! No one surmounts Rocksteady and gets away with it! (roars and tries attacking Casey as he tazes Rocksteady) 

Donnie  
We got him now! (pulls Rocksteady back with Mikey as they start spinning him)

Casey gets his aluminum bat out and waits till Rocksteady is thrown towards him. Mikey and Donnie release Rocksteady as Casey swings, sending the rhino mutant flying out of the garden gates. 

Mikey  
It's outta the park, dudes! Haha! 

Casey  
Score one for Casey Jones! Oh yeah! (high fives Mikey and Donnie as Karai and April catch up with them) So you guys were able to breach security?

Donnie  
Well, Mikey and I did. We should head to the basement and help! (he and the others run quickly to the west wing of the Gardens) 

Saben  
(tries to break out of the vines and sees Sezuki and Nan in a cage made of thick roots) Mother! Nan! 

Sezuki  
Saben!

Nan  
(tries getting them out of the cage) Ggh! These branches are too thick!

Saben  
(looks down and sees a giant plant opening its gaping maw) Nnngh! It's gonna...gggh...eat me!! (struggling to get free, stabbing the tendril as the monster hisses)

Haley  
(eyes widen as she sees Saben dangling from a carnivorous plant) Raph, stab the monster! (Raph nods and throws his sai, stabbing the plant monster in its vital area as it loosens its grip on Saben) Leo!! 

Leo runs and jumps as Saben falls towards her demise. He catches her in time as he drops a bomb into the creature's mouth. They both fall against gardening tools as the monster's mouth catches fire and explodes into sparkling pollen. Xenziba gets barraged by Mikey and Casey as Foot Soldiers start filing in. 

Karai  
We got company! (turns and fights off some of the soldiers with April)

Leo  
(looks down at Saben) Are you alright? (helps her up)

Saben  
(nods) Yes, thank you. (draws her swords and nods to Leo) Let's finish this! (lunges at Xenziba as she tackles her into the oubliette, everyone notices as the last of the soldiers are defeated) 

Leo  
Saben!!! (watches as they fall into darkness) We have to follow them! 

Raph  
Are you crazy, Leo?! There's no way we can follow them down there! (hears an audible crashing sound as a light shines out of the oubliette) What was that?? 

Haley  
Look! (sees Saben glowing as she fights Xenziba) They're alive! Save her, Sabes! 

Everyone roots for Saben as she fights her mentor. Saben uses her swords and blocks blow after blow as she falls backward, somersaulting forward and punching a vital area as she is stopped. Xenziba headbutts her and hits her hard in return as she trips the girl over. 

Xenziba  
aNY LaST WoRDS? 

Saben  
(slowly draws an acupuncture needle and kicks Xenziba in the gut) HYAAAH! (stabs her neck with a stun needle as she gently lays her down) .....Forgive me, X. I had to do what I had to do...(looks up as Leo throws some rope down, holding onto the other end) You guys will have to help me bring her up. 

Sezuki  
(is freed from the cage along with Nan, thanks to some help from Chompy) What a nice little pet. Whose is it? 

Raph  
Oh, that's my buddy, ma'am. (chuckles as she hands Chompy to him)  
Sezuki  
Sabanna! (runs to her and hugs her) Oh, my dear lotus blossom, I was so scared that you were close to being eaten...but thank God that Xen is subdued. But...how can we change her back...?

Saben  
Donnie has some retro-mutagen that can revert her back to a human. (Donnie walks forward with the canister and tells everyone to stand back, even her) Alright, Don, go for it. 

The retro-mutagen gets sprayed on Xenziba as Mao watches from afar. Fortunately, Xen is back to normal, however she had no memory of being used as a mind-control slave and had to remain hospitalized in the recovery bay until she could move around again. A few days later, Saben, Haley and the gang visit her. 

Saben  
How do you feel, Xen? (hugs her)

Xenziba  
Very weak since your father has kept me contained in the basement, young Saben. I still couldn't believe he played me like he did...I should've gotten away when I had the chance, but I didn't...I'm so sorry for being away when you needed me the most. (lowers head) Even now, His Lordship has left without saying a word and sided with someone else...

Raph  
Hmm...let me take a wild guess. Shredder. (everyone looks at Raph)

Saben  
(shaking) What....?! Father ran off to side with the Shredder?! Does he have any idea what to expect from someone as ruthless as Oroku Saki?! (close to tears as Xen tries to calm her down) Th-this is just AWFUL! 

Xenziba  
(sighs) I'm not quite sure what's gotten into him. He's known to have severe bipolar disorder, and what he has done to Saben is no excuse for his behavior.

Leo  
He thinks it's all a game, doesn't he...? HAS HE NO MORAL FIBER?! (Karai and Saben try to calm him) He just wants to play dictator, practically murdering the youngest of his brood by hurting you! 

Donnie  
And yet none of us have seen Leo this upset before...Saben, do you happen to have any siblings? (she nods) It really makes me wonder if they treat you like how your father does. 

Saben  
Let's not talk about that right now. (sighs) Right now, I just want to put what happened behind us and just relax. I was going to see if I can make my special chocolate apple bowl for dessert. 

Leo  
Sounds good to me. When do we start? (He wraps an arm around her as everyone bids farewell to Xen and leaves the recovery bay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! X3 For those who were wondering where I was, I'm currently taking graphic design courses and juggling school at the same time. ;-; I didn't mean to wait till now to submit anything, but I finally got something up after all this time!! 
> 
> The next chapter is Sweet Teething!~ So be ready to be bombarded with sweets next time. X3

**Author's Note:**

> Well...here's what you all will be expecting aside from my Underfell fanfic~ More to arrive soon~


End file.
